


Happiness in Pearlery

by sox28



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sox28/pseuds/sox28
Summary: Rose is a tease, and in Pearl's eyes a goddess. Pearl is a cuckold, and a desperate, needy overzealous mess. This is self indulgent smut with no plot. Y'all can give me suggestions if you think something would be hot. This is power-play oriented, however.





	1. The Proposition

Even though Pearl was not exactly the adventurous sort, she would do anything to please Rose, and Rose was well aware. Rose was also well aware of how jealous Pearl was of the humans she fucked on a regular basis, even though Pearl thought she was none the wiser and subtle about needing her attention. Pearl would watch Rose fuck the humans from time to time, from a closet door, behind a tree or through a window. Rose pretended she didn't notice, but it turned her on to exclude Pearl. To make her jealous and rile up her self hatred, to make her needier than ever.  


Frankly, Rose enjoyed to make Pearl crazy. When Rose knew Pearl was watching, she moaned louder, destroying Pearl's ego with every thrust, and building her need with every sigh. To make matters worse, Rose would make sure Pearl didn't know that Rose was aware of her watching. She would tell her in graphic detail how much pleasure humans gave her. In response Pearl would insist that she could please her just as well. Rose informed her that while she appreciated Pearl's effort there was something in their lovemaking that Pearl could not fulfill. Pearl tried to hide her burning resentment for humans, but she sometimes would end their lives a little sooner in hopes that Rose would pay a little attention to her. Unfortunately it wasn't hard for Rose to find someone new. This little game of theirs went on for a few decades, and Rose had Pearl wrapped around her finger. Each time Rose denied her affection Pearl's desperation worsened.

One night Rose came home after fucking a few humans (Pearl had watched and rushed home before her) and saw that Pearl had been crying. "Could you do something for me?" Rose asked and Pearl jumped. Her voice was a little too eager. "Yes, of course, I would do any-" "You see, I fucked a few humans this afternoon, and they satisfied me very much just as always" Pearl sighed. "But it seems that my appetite is bigger than theirs. Would you finish what they started?" Rose lifted her skirt a little to reveal her leg. Pearl was at her knees "I will try my best to please you," Pearl's voice shook with excitement. Rose lifted her foot and Pearl cradled it, kissing and licking her way up her leg. Rose lifted her dress in response. Pearl squeezed and groped and kissed hungrily at Rose's skin. She still smelled of human but Pearl didn't care.  


Rose spread her legs slightly and Pearl looked up at her expectant and unamused face as she kissed and licked at her inner thigh. Rose tried to hide her gasp of pleasure but Pearl still heard it and blushed furiously. She spread Rose's labia and licked teasingly around her clit. Rose's head fell back in pleasure, "Faster." Pearl obliged and sucked as well. "Mmm. Yes." she grabbed at Pearl's hair and thrust into her mouth. Pearl moaned involuntarily and held her ankles for leverage. Rose smooshed and smothered Pearl’s face as she licked greedily. Rose's breath hitched and her hips jerked. She stifled another moan and breathed fast as she came in Pearl's mouth.  


Pearl kissed Rose’s labia and pulled away, trailing a line of cum from her lips and looked up at Rose, who was raggedly breathing and flushed. Rose chuckled at Pearl's questioning, desperate and awestruck face. She smoothed her dress back down over her legs, "Maybe you are useful after all" Pearl's eyes started to water. "No, none of that." Chided Rose. Pearl wiped her eye, sniffed and smiled "Sorry." 

"Bring me a cigarette, would you?" Rose laughed "And brush your hair" Pearl jumped to her feet and smoothed her hair self consciously "O-of course." She combed her hair, using the gem mirror to look at her appearance and brought Rose a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and an ornamental ashtray.  
Rose lit her cigarette and drew on it, exhaling in Pearl's direction. Pearl clasped her hands together, watching her. Rose smirked, "If you keep looking at me like that you might have to go for another round." Pearl swallowed, "That's not a problem." Rose patted her lap and sucked on her cigarette some more. Pearl slowly walked over to her and sat down in the dip between her legs. She slowly allowed herself to lean back onto Rose's bosom. Rose played with her short, newly brushed hair and Pearl shuddered.  


Rose's hand trailed itself down Pearl's body and found itself between her legs. Pearl turned to look at Rose as she put out her cigarette. She blew out one last puff of smoke and caressed Pearl's neck, gripping it in a gentle choke hold and turning her face towards hers. Pearl clutched at the fabric of Rose's dress. Roses hand groped at the thin fabric of Pearl's tights, cupping and kneading at her sex. Pearl bit her lip in anticipation. Gently, Rose slapped Pearl, eliciting a moan. "You're lucky this is happening to you." noticed Rose. "Definitely, I've needed you Rose"  


Rose spread Pearl's labia and Pearl arched her hips upward for easier access. Rose teasingly dipped her finger to caress the folds of Pearl's labia. "My, you're soaking wet for me." "Rooooose...." whined pearl softly. Rose slapped her there, hard. Pearl moaned and opened her legs wider. "You're a little slut aren't you?" asked Rose. "Mmmm, for you" answered Pearl. Rose slipped three fingers into Pearl's entrance, "Beg for it"  
"Ahhh, please Rose, pleeeeease fuck me"  


"Why should I?" "Rose I need you I need you to fuck me pleaaaase" Pearl moaned and looked at her pitifully. "Mmm, maybe just a little." Rose fingered her slowly and Pearl practically melted. "Yes, yes, Thank you Rose" Pearl whispered between breaths. Rose fingered her faster and harder until she could feel Pearl tighten up her body as though she was about to cum. "Hmmm, you're close" noticed Rose. "Yes! Rose, pleaaaase let me cum..." Pearl panted "No, I don't think you deserve it yet." Pearl was extremely disappointed and wrecked with desire as Rose withdrew her fingers and sloppily wiped them on Pearl's blouse."Please, I will do anything."  


Rose let the silence marinate before she began, "No, and if you wish for me to play with you again you have to totally submit to me." "what does that entail?" "Hmm, well for starters you are not allowed to touch yourself. I am the only one who will allow you pleasure" "of course" "and you must do exactly as I say, no matter if it's something that disgusts or frightens you" Pearl hesitated "I... Would do anything for you, Rose." Rose smirked, "Good. I am going to my room." Rose stood up gracefully and walked to her door. Pearl watched her every step in awe. Rose blew her a kiss and stepped into her room. The door closed and Pearl was left alone. She wanted to finish herself off, as her clit was still throbbing and her entrance still sopping wet. But she did not, because Rose forbade it and she did not want to disappoint her.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose lets men have their way with Pearl.

Rose enjoyed Pearl at her most desperate. It ensured that Pearl was always willing to please Rose, and in Rose opinion Pearl was at her best. To put it simply, when Pearl was on edge it was entertaining. Not to mention that it made Rose feel needed, important, and downright sexy as fuck.

Sure, Rose told Pearl that she couldn’t give her what humans did. And this was true  
But Pearl gave Rose something entirely different, something that she craved in between sloppy lovemaking with humans. Pearl gave her undying, unconditional and unrelenting loyalty. Rose craved the freedom that Pearl gave her as her master. 

Rose wanted to totally break her delicate, graceful and perfect Pearl. But she knew that Pearl couldn’t be broken from Rose alone.   
Rose found Pearl tending to her cherry tree atop the hill. Pearl immediately blushed and tried to sound sexy and unimposing at the same time. “Hey,” she squeaked. It didn’t work.

“Hello, Pearl. I have a surprise for you tonight,” Rose said melodically, narrowing her eyes and subconsciously biting her lip.  
“Oh?” Pearl blushed furiously.   
“Yes. I need you to do absolutely everything I say.”  
“A-Absolutely”  
“I’m going to let humans have their way with you.”  
Pearl swallowed a lump in her throat but stayed silent.  
“How does that make you feel?” smirked Rose.

“I feel...disgusted and scared.”  
“Of course you do. But you’ll grow to like it, especially after I reward you.”  
Pearl felt the heat grow between her legs and she started to sweat. Who was she kidding? She would do whatever it took to win Rose’s affection.  
“I’m sure I will….” mused Pearl.

Rose gave Pearl a slip of paper with the exact satellite coordinates because she knew Pearl wouldn’t understand human landmarks. Apparently it was an abandoned warehouse that Rose had set up to be a sort of makeshift dungeon. “Meet me at nightfall.” She kissed Pearl, open mouthed.  
Pearl craved the next kiss like a drug.

Pearl walked into the warehouse door cautiously. Admittedly, she was already soaking wet from the anticipation, but her palms were also cold and clammy. She felt the gem equivalent to nausea. 

Rose descended from the rafters, floating. “They will be here any minute sweetie. In the meantime, take off your clothing.”  
Pearl stripped bare and her clothes fizzled into oblivion. Rose cupped her sex, causing Pearl’s breath to hitch. Her finger found its way inside her and her thumb stroked her clit. “Good Pearl. You’re already wet for them” Pearl moaned. She was such a slut for Rose.   
Rose put a cloth blindfold around Pearl’s eyes. “I know how much you like to talk when you’re nervous. But this time I’m going to make you focus on it. The only words you are allowed to say until further notice are ‘yes’ ‘please’ ‘more’ ‘harder’ and ‘thank you’”  
Finally, definite instructions. Pearl moaned, “Yes....” sighing as Rose’s fingers circled inside her.

Pearl heard the sound of a car approaching. She tried to focus but Rose’s hand was slipping inside her further and she needed it to continue, needed to come, needed Rose inside her for as long as possible. The warehouse door slid open and five men walked inside, swaggering from side to side. The air was musky with testosterone.

The blindfold obscured Pearl’s vision, but it didn’t keep out all light. As the men approached their shadows made it darker. Rose pulled out her hand slowly, but almost as soon as it came out multiple calloused fingers went inside. Rose held Pearl’s legs open wide and the men ran their hands all over Pearl’s naked form, groping at her and twisting her nipples. Pearl’s arms laid at rest on the shoulders of Rose. Was she supposed to touch the humans, or respond at all? Pearl was frozen.

The men commented on her form. “She sure is lanky,” one said. “Tiny tits,” another noticed smugly. He grunted, groping both of them. Pearl was glad she didn’t have to look these men in the eyes. She blushed a deep shade of blue. “She’s already wet,” the man whose fingers were inside her noticed.

“Alright boys, like I said you can have your way with her, but there are some rules here,” explained Rose, letting Pearl’s feet touch the ground and letting go of her.  
“We’re listening,” a short stocky man said eagerly.   
“You do not pull off this blindfold, or otherwise pull at it and if you touch this it’s game over.” Explained Rose, pointing at Pearl’s gem.

“Yes ma’am,” they said in poorly coordinated unison.   
“And at the end of the day, she’s mine. If I don’t like what you’re doing and I say stop, you stop? Got it?”  
“Yep,” one replied.  
“Is she on the pill?” a tall one inquired nervously.  
Rose laughed, “Yes, she won’t make any little humans with you.”  
A couple of guys laughed nervously, confused at her wording but relieved nonetheless. 

Pearl could feel the wind and hear the ruffles of Rose’s fabric. She assumed that she was sitting on the rafters. Pearl felt a little safer knowing Rose was in control and not the humans.  
Pearl’s body was pushed back and forth from human to human like a game of hot potato. She stumbled at each push and tried to stay as balanced as possible.  
Suddenly one of the humans pushed Pearl down by the shoulders and she obediently fell to her knees.   
She heard multiple pant zippers unzip and soon her face was being slapped with… those things. Pearl barely liked human women, much less human men. And now her face was being slapped with their genitals. Oh, what the hell. She knew Rose was watching and wanted to impress her.

Pearl’s left hand was pulled up by the wrist and placed on one of them. Embarrassingly, she had watched Rose enough to know what to do here. She groped and stroked at the member.  
“A little tighter baby,” said a deep voice, grunting. She tightened her grip. She groped the open air with her right hand and found another one. This one was bigger and slimmer than the one in her left. She stroked them in unison and they started to moan. Subconsciously Pearl bit her lip, concentrating.

“Open that cute little mouth of yours,” said a man with a lisp. Pearl’s mouth opened slightly.  
A wide cock filled her mouth completely and shoved its way to the back of her throat. Pearl gagged and sucked at it. The man grabbed the back of her hair and shoved himself down her throat repeatedly like a jackhammer. Pearl could barely gain her composure before the hot liquid filled her mouth. He pulled out, leaving her mouth gaping.

Rose was amused at the confused look on Pearl’s face. Cum dripped from her mouth. “Swallow, Pearl,” Rose commanded. Pearl swallowed with a loud gulp and gasped. Some of the men looked up and smiled at Rose and one held his thumb up.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. The Fuckening

Pearl continued to suck each of the men off and was covered in cum at this point. With each man she became more accustomed to it and Rose praised her from afar, which made it more than worth it.  
After they had all finished, some in her mouth and some in her hair or her body and one across her forearm, they decided it was time for something else.

She was lifted from the floor, held face up and spread eagle horizontally. Four of the men grabbed each of her limbs and one gave her pussy a sloppy open mouthed kiss before slapping her clit, hard. This caused Pearl to cry out and Rose to chuckle.

“Don’t forget to show them gratitude, Pearl.” reminded Rose  
“T-thankyou!” Pearl squeaked at the next slap.  
The man continued to slap until Pearl’s cunt was blushing bright blue. Then, a newly hardened cock prodded at her entrance, slipping carefully between the folds and then ramming inside, fully to the back. This human was well endowed, thought Pearl, moaning.  
This human fucked her almost lovingly, grabbing her hips and rolling his so that his cock went in and out of her agonizingly slow. Pearl’s head arched backwards and she gasped. He pulled out his cock and slapped her wet folds with it audibly. “Tell me what you want, slut.”  
“Please, moooore,” moaned Pearl, meaning it. “What, this?” he pushed the tip of his cock to her entrance. “Yes,” she begged. He slid himself back inside, grunting, and fucked her hard until he came and pulled out, cum dripping from her hole.   
She barely had time to breath before the circle rotated and the next human drove himself inside her. This one fucked her fast at an upward angle, rubbing her clit aided by her juices with each thrust. Pearl found herself on the edge of cumming.  
“Rooose,” breathed Pearl, struggling.  
“What is it?”  
“May I please c-cum?”   
Rose took her sweet time in answering, watching Pearl writhe from the tension and the human fuck her hole with reckless abandon. She was impressed at this human’s stamina.

“You may,” answered Rose.  
Pearl let herself come and shook, gasping with each thrust. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed; the men were holding dead weight now.  
“Thankyou,” she said breathless.

The one of the men lifted her from behind by both of her legs and brought Pearl’s knees up to her face. Pearl gripped the man’s arms and tried to come to. She felt another man grab her legs from the front. The man holding her from behind slid his cock inside her with no trouble, and then pulled himself out. She felt him prodding at her asshole. He drove his cock inside her. Pearl cried out in surprise. She was awake now.

The man at the front of her slid himself inside her as well. They began to pump inside her alternately and her toes curled. Slowly they built up speed and Pearl moaned louder with each thrust. The man behind her began to choke her and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that she didn’t need to breathe. Once he realized she wasn’t struggling he settled with biting her neck, to which she responded in whimpers.

The man on the front finished inside her, ramming himself to the back and moaning. As he pulled out he caught some of their mixed juices with his hand and asked her to stick her tongue out. She obliged and he rubbed his hand all over her tongue and fingerfucked her throat. “Thank you,” she choked as he withdrew his fingers.  
The man fucking her ass pulled out and finished on her backside. He set her on the floor and she collapsed in a heap.  
The men got dressed and began to sit around on wooden crates. They all lit a cigarette. Everybody sat in peace for a few minutes. 

Rose floated down and joined the men. She asked for a cigarette as well, lit it extremely audibly and handed the lighter back to one of them.  
“Well boys, was she to your liking?” They all nodded sleepily.   
“Definitely. Best fuck I’ve had in awhile,” said one, exhaling.  
“She’s very vocal. Hot as fuck,” commented another.   
“Mmm, good. I’m assuming that means you all would come again, pun intended?”  
They laughed. “Definitely. Y’all down?” he said, looking at the others. “Fuck yeah.” said one.  
“You think maybe we can take the blindfold off next time?” asked one, sheepishly.a

“Sure you can. That might be a whole other experience,” said Rose, “right Pearl?”  
“Mmmf.” mumbled Pearl, still collapsed with her ass up in the air and her face pressed against the concrete floor. Rose strolled over to her and put her cigarette out on Pearl’s back and she yelped awake. The others followed suit, laughing. Pearl yelped in pain. “Wouldn’t you like to see these men’s lovely faces the next time they fucked you?”

“Y-yes of course”   
“Good. We simply need to schedule a time.”  
“Yes ma’am I believe tomorrow or next Friday would be good for us, seeing as how we work together. That good for y’all?” The other four nodded.  
“What time do you get off?” Rose snickered at her second pun.  
“5pm ma’am.”  
“Great, how about 7 then?”  
“Sounds great.”  
“Alright! We will see you then.”


End file.
